<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[宇植] 明天 by Rocketlaunchbaseof23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222105">[宇植] 明天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23'>Rocketlaunchbaseof23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[宇植] 明天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ooc注意 DP注意 底层生活注意</p><p>八年前设定</p><p> </p><p>1.碎裂的街灯</p><p>深街窄道的灯光惨淡如月光，破旧地挂在随便捡来的木杆上，照不清路面，点不亮自己。</p><p>夜深了，老鼠们躲在连光源都算不上的角落里悉悉索索，带着身上散发出来的从下水道里摸爬滚打出来的恶臭，苟且地偷食着被人们遗弃的食物。</p><p>“按说好的，五万一克。”</p><p>“好好好，快点给我，我这的钱，全，全部给你！”</p><p>老鼠叽叽喳喳地在屋檐和角落流窜，没有人注视着它们，它们甚至大胆地开始出声叫唤。</p><p>月光照不到的地方万幸还有点点灯火能够让人看清手里的东西。</p><p>徐仁宇一点一点搓开那卷不知被什么弄得全部黏糊在一起的纸钞，他每一张都小心地用拇指揉搓着纸面确认真假。</p><p>这次交易的对象是第一次见面，他怕有人不懂事，坏了规矩。</p><p>徐仁宇是白粉生意的一条独狼，不骗人，不高调，售卖圈子小，不抢人生意，都是他保命的方法。</p><p>万幸，这次的对象很老实，没有跟他耍什么花招。</p><p>徐仁宇满意地点点头，不顾钱上的污渍把他塞进了贴身的衣服内兜，像变魔术一样不知道从哪掏出来一小袋装着白色粉末的袋子，像丢垃圾一样地把袋子丢向了对方。</p><p>“那好。”</p><p>“诶，诶，谢谢徐哥！”那人倒是把小袋子跟个宝贝似地抱在怀里，身体跟抖筛子一样一抽一抽地向着徐仁宇道了谢后脚下生风得跑远了，应该已经想吸到不行了吧。</p><p>这种场面徐仁宇已经见了无数次，也麻木了。他连对方的背影都懒得再看上一眼，踩着坑坑洼洼满是灰尘的石板，身影一转，消失在巷子的深处。</p><p> </p><p>2.好吃的泡饭</p><p>“东植？”尽管他已经够小心翼翼，推开木门的时候还是没能避免它发出吱呀吱呀的抗议声。</p><p>被叫的人闻声从被窝里抬起头来。</p><p>“仁宇哥！你回来啦！饿，饿了吧！咳，咳，我给你煮了点汤！”他见是徐仁宇回来，掀开被子就要下床。</p><p>“你乖乖躺着，我自己来就行。”徐仁宇开口阻止了他，像往常一样熟练地从旁边的灶台上找到了陆东植为他留好的汤。屋里没有开灯，但有月光为他照亮眼前的一切。</p><p>陆东植看他端起来就要咕咚咕咚喝下去的架势，急道：“仁宇哥你热一下再喝！还有饭呢！”</p><p>徐仁宇转身看他笑道：“天太热了，喝凉的好解渴。”</p><p>他往汤碗里舀了几勺饭，还特意剩了一层的饭，怕陆东植明早趁机不做饭。他把饭和汤搅拌在一起，端着坐到陆东植的床边。</p><p>“你知道吗？日本有一种吃法就是拿茶来泡饭的呢，冬天用热茶，夏天用冷的。”他把不知从哪听来的知识说给陆东植听，还特意往嘴里大口大口地塞着饭，因为是凉的，的确容易入口。</p><p>陆东植头靠着墙，被徐仁宇狼吞虎咽的样子馋到，忘了自己明明知道只有两个鸡蛋和一片海带加几粒盐煮出来的汤有多寡淡，望着徐仁宇，“那我要尝一口了，看看日本的味道好不好吃。”</p><p>一勺半汤不水的泡饭送进他嘴里，陆东植立马就苦起个脸，“哪里好吃了哇。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着他的鬼脸，又笑了出来，揉了揉陆东植有些打结在一起的头发，“明明就很好吃，是你不懂品味啦！”</p><p>“那，等，咳，等我的病好了，仁宇哥，我们去日本吧，那的肯定比我做的要好吃很多很多。”</p><p>徐仁宇慢慢扒拉完最后一口的冷汤泡饭，冲陆东植点头，“好啊！等我帮你买到药，我们东植就可以和以前一样蹦蹦跳跳地到处捣乱了是吧！”</p><p>陆东植生气，想拿东西砸他，可床上空无一物的，他只好团了个空气球朝徐仁宇砸过去。</p><p>徐仁宇配合他的一躲，躲到一旁锁着的生锈了一半的小铁盒边，打开盒子把今天份的钱也放了进去，数了数。</p><p>然后转过身来，开心地说着谎话：“东植，再坚持一下，我马上就能给你买药了！”</p><p>哪里够呢，他小心谨慎地干着这行丢命的生意，这也才凑上了两百百多万韩元，而能够抑制东植病情的药，一瓶就要卖到四五百万韩元。</p><p>东植的病，已经不能再拖下去了。</p><p> </p><p>3.赚钱的生意</p><p>徐仁宇觉得最近他在走运，万幸成了他爱用的词。</p><p>“怎么又是你？”是前几天那个第一次管他要货的人，徐仁宇窝在一处门角，拿门槛当凳，盯着来人问。</p><p>“欸嘿，那个，徐哥。”对方搓着手，往四周打探着动静。</p><p>“你他妈用得有点猛啊，不卖。”他虽然急着要钱，但要是卖给这种赌命来嗑的，容易摊上事。他不能有事，陆东植更不能有事。</p><p>“不，不是，徐哥，我不买货这次。”那人拍了拍自己的衣服，凑过去跟徐仁宇挤在一根木头上。</p><p>“徐哥，有笔生意找你，做不做？”对方说。</p><p>徐仁宇不小心把从门框边长出来的绿色杂草掐断，对他的话挑起眉头，“找我做生意？”</p><p>“对，我就一传话的，那边说了，事成的话给你这个数！”那人举起脏兮兮的手，在手心里给他比了一个数。</p><p>徐仁宇一直盯着那数，不吭声，手里的那根断草被他揪出了汁水。</p><p>良久了，他问：“那边是谁？”</p><p>“跛爷。”</p><p>跛爷他早有耳闻，是他们这一片比较说得上话的一位人物。据说他每次交易都不会自己出手，所以跛爷这人是不是真的是个跛脚老头子，没人知道。</p><p>“所以跛爷这次挑上我了？”徐仁宇猜到了这次所谓“生意”的内容，无非是让他代替跛爷出面完成一笔大项目。</p><p>“干吗徐哥？”对方问他。</p><p>“干。”徐仁宇扔下已经在手里烂得不成样的草，这么回答道。</p><p>这会是他第一次打破自己给自己设定下的规矩。</p><p>尽管有些冒险，但能赚钱。</p><p>他最近是走运的，上天没有抛弃他和陆东植。</p><p> </p><p>4.纠结的幸运</p><p>“这次的合作很愉快啊！”徐仁宇被别人拍着肩膀，耳朵里全是那人大嗓门的声音。</p><p>徐仁宇勉强配合着对方点头，他不知道明明交易已经结束了，为什么对方还不肯走，非要在这交易现场开一顿粉末party，一群人在那群魔乱舞着。</p><p>“你是跛爷手下的？”对方抽着烟，问徐仁宇要不要一支。</p><p>徐仁宇不敢从他们这些生意人里讨烟吃，他怕烟里加了料。</p><p>“哼，看来不是。”</p><p>对方呼出来的二手烟没有顾及地就往徐仁宇那飘，徐仁宇闻了闻那味，是没有加料。</p><p>“我跟跛爷多多少少也交易过几笔了，你的行事风格不像是他教出来的，太嫩。”对方吸了一口烟，又继续道：“我看你还可以，你要是想在这道上继续走下去，我们这欢迎你。”</p><p>他没给徐仁宇说拒绝的机会，打开车门在里头摸索了一番，才摸出一张皱巴巴的纸，在车前盖上铺开，拿刚刚掐灭的烟就往上比划。他也是技术好，纸没被他烧出个破洞，只是留下了焦黄的痕迹，扭扭曲曲地勉强能看出一串号码。</p><p>他把纸递给徐仁宇，说：“拿这个找我。”</p><p>徐仁宇明显对那张纸的另一面更感兴趣，他敷衍地点着头，眼睛却快速扫过那一张纸上的内容。</p><p>“嘿你小子，不是这面......”对方看着来气，伸手去抓，却被徐仁宇躲了过去。</p><p>“你从哪拿的这张纸？”徐仁宇问。</p><p>“啊？嗯......我想想......好像是前几天去首尔的时候在哪条街上被人往车里塞进来的吧？怎么了？”怎么会对一张纸这么的好奇。</p><p>徐仁宇抓着那张纸，纸上的内容很简单。</p><p>寻人启事。</p><p>要找的人，徐仁宇认识。</p><p>是小时候和他第一次相见时的陆东植。</p><p> </p><p>5.温暖的阳光</p><p>“仁宇哥！”</p><p>徐仁宇抬头，发现陆东植竟然跑了出来，在巷子口等着他。</p><p>他提着塑料袋，赶紧跑了过去，扶住陆东植，嘴里担心地念道：“你怎么跑出来了！要是再把腿给伤着了怎么办！”</p><p>陆东植当年病发时，直接在他的面前整个人从堤坝上栽了下去，折了腿，休养了很长一段时间。</p><p>所以徐仁宇急了，声音难免也有些大声。</p><p>陆东植被他这么大声一吼，眼睛立马就委屈地红了。</p><p>“我，我，我想早点看见仁宇哥......”</p><p>他这糯糯的嗓子一出来，徐仁宇的心就没法狠了。他叹气，不顾连夜未睡的疲惫，在陆东植面前蹲下。</p><p>“上来，哥带你回家。”</p><p>陆东植乖巧地爬在徐仁宇宽厚的背上，徐仁宇的背被灿烂的阳光照过，透出一股暖暖的令人安心的味道。他把鼻子埋进去，汲取着暖意。</p><p>“仁宇哥，首尔大不大啊？”</p><p>“大。那里的楼特别特别的高，都把太阳给挡住了。”</p><p>“仁宇哥，首尔好玩吗？”</p><p>“不好玩，连咱们这有的泥巴赛道都没有。”</p><p>“仁宇哥，我要是吃了药也好不了怎么办啊？”</p><p>“瞎说什么呢，这药刚买回来你还没吃你怎么就知道它没用呢？”徐仁宇就讨厌陆东植这没信心的样子，背着他走在石板路上，狠狠揪了他屁股一下。</p><p>“哎哟！仁宇哥，疼！”</p><p>“还说不说这种我不高兴的话了？”</p><p>“不说了，不说了......我肯定会好起来的。”</p><p>两人坐在床上，小心翼翼地把药瓶子从塑料袋里拿出来，大眼对小眼地看着。</p><p>“仁宇哥，这药怎么吃啊？”</p><p>徐仁宇想努力看清药瓶上的字眼，屋里黑了些，字全部混在了一起，他只好拿着那药瓶子，走去阳光底下，蹙着眉琢磨了半天，勉勉强强拼出自己能够理解的话。</p><p>“来，东植，先吃两片。”他算了算，一天要吃六片的话，这一瓶药，一个月就没了。</p><p>“嗯！”陆东植听话地就着一点水吞下了药丸，像有神效一般，立刻精神满满地对着徐仁宇露出充满朝气的笑容。“仁宇哥，我想晒会太阳好吗？”</p><p>“好。”徐仁宇搀着他到屋外，“我去给你拿凳子，你先乖乖站着啊。”</p><p>徐仁宇在灶台下面终于摸到了小矮凳，拿着它正要出去，“东植......”</p><p>“东植！”</p><p>陆东植倒在地上，阳光在他身上撒着金光，像在人间贪玩后睡着的天使。</p><p> </p><p>6.儿时的风车</p><p>“仁宇哥......”陆东植睁开眼，已经是晚上了，月光从玻璃窗外透进来，他看清了徐仁宇的脸还有徐仁宇转都不转只盯着他的眼睛。</p><p>“我是不是又睡着了啊？”他刚想动，发现自己的手被徐仁宇紧紧地拽在手心里。</p><p>“是啊，你总是睡不够，大懒虫。”徐仁宇拿头轻轻撞了撞他，拼命忍着自己快要颤抖起来的声线。</p><p>那个庸医告诉他，陆东植的病又恶化了，必须一直服用那贵死人的药才能活下去，否则，撑不过三个月。</p><p>那个该死的庸医。</p><p>“我不懒，我不想睡的，我想一直醒着，和仁宇哥呆在一起。”</p><p>陆东植抠了抠徐仁宇的手，想缓解掉徐仁宇的紧张和害怕。</p><p>“仁宇哥，我该吃药了。”陆东植提醒他。</p><p>“嗯，我去帮你拿药。”徐仁宇起身，帮他端来水和两粒小小的圆润的药片。</p><p>“我会好好吃药的，这样我的觉就会越来越少，和仁宇哥呆着的时间就能越来越多了！”陆东植吃药的时候显得很开心。</p><p>“我乖吗？”陆东植仰头问他，眼里全部都是皎洁的月光。</p><p>这是陆东植的心病，因为在孤儿院，他不乖就会被欺负。</p><p>“乖，我们东植是全世界最乖的孩子。”徐仁宇俯下身，和他平视。</p><p>“那亲亲呢？”陆东植望着他，腿在床边晃哥不停，眼里的月光化作期待。</p><p>徐仁宇捧着他的脸，嘴唇落在了他的额头。陆东植眼帘垂着，像个娃娃。</p><p>“以后东植都乖乖吃药的话，我再奖励你一个礼物，好不好？”</p><p>陆东植听到这话，眼睛立马睁得大大的，像个小孩子，兴奋得不得了，“真的？！”</p><p>“东植想要什么？”</p><p>“我想要风车！仁宇哥！就是以前我们俩比赛的时候玩的那种风车！”</p><p>“好啊，等我找到哪里有卖的，我就给你买。”</p><p> </p><p>7.轨道的更变</p><p>“你能帮我联系到跛爷吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇坐在那个老地方，青灰色的墙面还留着昨夜下雨后的痕迹。</p><p>“怎么了徐哥？钱花到什么地方去了，用这么快？”那人好奇，也没打算真问出个什么。</p><p>愿意活在这里的人，没有谁身上是没点故事的。</p><p>“少废话，跟跛爷讲，还是这数，多大的项目我都干。”徐仁宇有些心烦气躁。陆东植的状态比没有药以前好了很多，有了对比，明明白白看见了这药效，徐仁宇不可能不急。</p><p>他不想再让陆东植回到以前了。</p><p>“知道了，我这边跟跛爷联系联系。”</p><p>徐仁宇瞥了瞥那人一眼，有些抹不开面子地从兜里掏出一个小袋子，丢给对方。</p><p>“谢，谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>8.转动的风车</p><p>徐仁宇坐在床边，替陆东植把结在一起的头发理开。“我这几天要去外边一趟，你自己在家，一定要按时吃饭吃药，等我回来好吗？”</p><p>陆东植安静地听着他的话，问他：“远吗？”</p><p>“不远，跑步的话一晚上就能跑回来看你了。”</p><p>陆东植瘪瘪嘴，“那仁宇哥你可别跑，怪累的。”</p><p>徐仁宇亲了亲他，“等我回来。”</p><p>这次的交易在邻市，一个偏远的乡镇里，比他们那要有人气些，虽然也好不到哪去。</p><p>徐仁宇坐在车后座，望着沿途的街景，因为多少有些人烟气，零零散散几家店铺还开着。</p><p>“能停一下吗？”徐仁宇看到什么一闪而过，突然开口道。</p><p>司机没有无视他的话，停了下来，徐仁宇立马拉开车门朝后面奔去。</p><p>“这小子不会要跑吧？”有人问。</p><p>“看起来不是。”</p><p>当然不是，徐仁宇跑到刚才看见的商铺里，老板顺着他手看过去。</p><p>“老板，这个卖给我好吗？”</p><p>是陆东植想要的风车，被徐徐的轻风吹着，在店铺外转个不停。</p><p>老板见徐仁宇是异乡人，常年在这经历过大大小小场面的眼睛嘀咕嘀咕也就明白徐仁宇是干什么勾当的。</p><p>“不卖。”</p><p>“一万给你！”</p><p>“拿去吧。”</p><p>在这种地方活着的人，精成了鬼。</p><p>“呵，感情你跟一见钟情了一样追下车，就拿个这种玩意回来？”同车的人不解，还笑他。</p><p>“啧，你们懂什么，我要拿这个去哄我的一见钟情的。”徐仁宇拿白眼看他们，也因此稍微和他们熟悉了起来。</p><p>“你拿着这个，怎么去谈生意啊，等下放车里呗。”</p><p>“我别在裤带子上不就好了，放车上，等下被你们拿去哄你们的人去了。”</p><p>跛爷这次没有让他做主演，但把保护商品的任务分给他，一样的价钱。</p><p>“跛爷不愧是跛爷，你看看这货......漂亮！”对方跺着慢步，走到他的面前，挑着他面前的货物，一个劲地啧啧啧。</p><p>这人真不干脆，他头一次见这种人。</p><p>“难怪......把生意都做到我们地盘来了。”那人一边说着，一边抬头，阴桀的眼神和徐仁宇碰了个正着。</p><p>“砰！”徐仁宇的前方，刚才坐在副驾的同伴脑瓜子被蹦出了血，撒在土地上，吸了一层的灰。</p><p>“操！”徐仁宇猛地反应过来，抓着手提箱就朝那人的头部狠狠甩去，白粉袋子飞出去一地，挡了对方的视线，给了他自己躲藏的机会。</p><p>“砰！砰！砰！”一声声倒地的声音，分不清敌我。</p><p>“妈的！妈的！妈的！”徐仁宇躲着一块木板后面，慌张地从腰间掏出跛爷给他的手枪，他没用过，只能凭着感觉试着给手枪上膛。</p><p>“咻！”子弹飞过上空，打在了旁边的田地里。</p><p>徐仁宇不知道对方的人埋伏在哪，他努力让自己平心静气，好让自己不被暴露，以躲过这场糟糕透顶的交易。</p><p>今天阳光正好，照在大地上，把所有的罪恶抛到阳光下，让人看得一清二楚。</p><p>风也正好赶到了现场，刚才还枪声充斥的地方现在静悄悄的，只有小风车在风的鼓动下无忧无虑地转着。</p><p>那是用便宜亮片纸做出来的风车，很好看。反射着太阳的光辉，投射到墙壁上，带上了它自己的颜色。</p><p>徐仁宇没有看见，被别人看见了。</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>这是最后一发枪响。</p><p> </p><p>9.赛道的终点</p><p>“仁宇哥！”陆东植拿着他为他折好的风车，在阳光下站着。“我们来比赛好不好？”</p><p>陆东植指着属于他们俩的泥巴赛道，朝他这边大声喊道：“咱们比谁先跑到终点！”</p><p>陆东植举着他的风车，跑在阳光下，那风车飞快地转着，徐仁宇能够听见他开心的笑声。</p><p>“东植！”徐仁宇跑在他身后，追着他。</p><p>“跑慢点，别摔着了！”</p><p> </p><p>10.永远的明天</p><p>今天的巷子，很吵闹。</p><p>吵得这个巷子里游走的幽灵们一个个都探头探脑地望着吵闹的中心。</p><p>“哟，今天怎么了？这么多车开进来。”</p><p>“怎么还有人哭天喊地的呢？”</p><p>“害，听说是有一家人好不容易打听到了自己家失散多年的儿子的消息，赶过来一看，人已经没了。”</p><p>“哟，老天还真是不开开眼呐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>